Beautiful Sacrifice
by CrazyCool89
Summary: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose are apart of one of the most biggest bands in the world. Something goes wrong and they lose their lead singer, what happens when a mysterious girl shows up and auditions for them? Whose heart will she capture?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy!

_**Roxy's POV...**_

21 Year Old Roxy Vendetta shifted her bag on her shoulder as she walked into the warehouse building. She looked around as the butterflies began to fly all over her stomach. She couldn't believe how nervous she was...it wasn't like her to be afraid of anything...especially _this! _

_It's what I've been waiting for my entire life...and now I can't even get my shit together..._

Roxy silently cursed herself even more as she ran a hand through her long flowing hair. She picked up a strand of her hair and looked at it. Her hair was black with dark red highlights. She could remember the first time she came home with her hair this color...she almost gave her mother a heart attack. Roxy chuckled at the memory, but then stopped abruptly once she heard a guitar riff pierce through the air, breaking her away from her reverie.

_Here I go..._

Roxy wanted to walk right back out that door...but her feet kept going forward.

_**Roman's POV.**_

Roman Reigns sat in an empty chair on the side of the stage as he tuned his instrument. His beautiful dark locks falling over his dark eyes as he listened to Seth show off with his own instrument. The clicking of a lighter brought him away from his current task and he met the eyes of Dean Ambrose. He studied his friend for a moment before going back to his tuning. Roman heard the door open with a creak and slam shut, making all of their eyes snap to the same spot. There stood a girl, Roman could tell by her hair that she must be the girl who was auditioning for them. They'd had a lead singer, Sasha Banks, but things went south and here they were, show time was almost soon and they didn't have a lead singer. So they'd told their manager, Hunter Helmsley the problem and he'd got on it immediately. Roman's thoughts traveled back to the woman, his eyes traveled up and down the length of her body. And judging by the half tribal tattoo on her shoulder, he immediately knew that she too was a Samoan. She had on a black half vest, that showed her stomach and he took in sight of her pierced belly, black baggy pants and black combat boots. His eyes soon traveled up to her face and he saw that she also had her nose pierced, but what really intrigued him the most about her...was her eyes. That is when she finally looked up, meeting the eyes of the Powerhouse himself, Mr. Roman Reigns. She had eyes that he hadn't been familiar with, a mixture of hazel and green. From the moment she looked up, he became lost in her eyes, and even though Roman didn't know it, it was also the other way around...

Roman watched as she dropped their gaze, when she looked away and began to walk closer to them. She stopped in front of them, still avoiding Roman's eyes.

"Um..I'm-I'm here for the uh...audition", he heard her tiny voice say.

_She's nervous..._

Dean's chuckling brought Roman to break his gaze and look back at his friend. Roman watched the puff of smoke as it flowed from

Dean's mouth as he chuckled again. But it wasn't friendly. Roman knew that his friend cared for no one..._no one_...

And the fact that this mystery girl, was obviously nervous...was a big mess up for her.

"Why so nervous?", Dean asked as he laid back even more, propping his foot up on a box. He took a long drag from his cigarette as he stared her down. Roman eyes wandered back to her, as he too wanted to know. She locked her eyes with his for a moment before looking back down at the floor. She looked like she was about ready to burst into tears.

"Um...it's just that-"

" 'Just that', what? Huh?", Dean cut her off, and that obviously made it worse for her "We don't have time for games, little girl"

The three men continued to watch her and she just stood there, staring at the floor. She was so nervous that she was beginning to shake. After about a minute, Dean stood up after finally having enough.

"Look I ain't got time for this shit...", he mumbled as he went to grab his instrument. He wrapped it around his neck and adjusted it to his liking. "Get up here and show us what you got"

Dean looked at our other band members and they too got situated.

Roman stood up and began getting ready. He watched as she shakily took out her guitar and wrapped it around her neck as she got up on stage

"What's it gonna be Rome?", Roman heard Seth ask

Roman scanned her up and down once more, before smirking

_Let me see what she can do..._

He smirked before setting his eyes straight ahead of him

"LoveFuryPassionEnergy", he said with a nod of his head, signaling them to began the song.

He saw her glance back at him for a second before looking back ahead of her, which made Roman smirk even more...

_**Roxy's POV.**_

The beginning cord blasted through the warehouse and Roxy knew that it was time to show them that she wasn't a scared little girl. She didn't what had come over her, usually she would have cursed that smart ass guy out and slapped him in the face before walking away. But that guy...the one that kept looking at her, he made her so nervous. And the fact that, that guy was being so rude to her, and that other guy was watching made her just want to crawl under a rock and die. But now it was time to forget about that and play her heart out. She'd heard about this group, they were one bad ass group too. They already had CD's out and Roxy knew that if she fucked this up...she wouldn't even try anywhere else.

_This is once in a lifetime, Rox...please don't fuck it up..._

Dean and Seth sung the intro and they were now on the instrumental part. Roxy knew that this was her part so she sung her heart out

"_She's like a lost flower, growing out through a crack..._

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river, so sad..._

_So hey, where we going?_

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there Love and Fury..Energy and Passion?_

_So fuck your rules man!_

_You step up you'll go down fast..._

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go paint your face and proclaim thy warrior soul_

_Cause life is a brutal fight until we show_

_A shade of timelessness...for we are all distinct_

_And a waiting hour transcendental release_

_So fuck your rules man!_

_You step up you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance, baby_

_Time to free yourself at last.._

_Unshackle your life's spirit_

_Pry away far from the past..."_

_**Roman's POV.**_

Roman stared at her in amazement...he didn't even think she would know that song...and she sung the hell out of it. She had a very unique voice. It was deep and you could feel every word she said as it rolled off of her tongue. You could hear the pain in her voice and it was mesmerizing. She had that sweet but dark voice. Roman listened as she harmonized as the song came to an end. He looked back at Dean and saw him surprised as well, something you don't see often at all.

They all stood there for a moment and then everyone heard slow clapping and everyone looked up seeing Hunter Helmsley.

"That was great guys! You all sounded good together! I think we've found her..." he smiled, finally at ease that everything could go back to normal "Does anyone have a problem with uh..."

"Roxy...Roxy Vendetta", the girl, i guess Roxy, spoke up, sensing he'd forgotten her name

"Ah...", he snapped his fingers "Does anyone have a problem with Roxy?

There was silence and Paul smiled even more

"Well, I'll go sort all of this out, and the show is soon so, you guys better hurry" he walked away pulling out his phone but turned back around immediately "Oh and Miss Vendetta?"

The girl's head snapped up

"Welcome to McMahon-Helmsley Incorporations"

The girl smiled at him as he walked off

"Let's go get something to eat", Seth suggested and everyone agreed. Roman would give Roxy the lyric sheet while they went to eat lunch and she would learn it while they ate. So that by the time they got back they would be ready for show time.

Everyone had put up their things and were heading out the door. Roman lingered behind, his eyes following the beautiful bombshell as she walked ahead of him.

I hope you guys liked it...it's just something that came into my head and it wouldn't go away so I did something about it...

Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roman's POV.**_

Roman watched 'Roxy' as she nervously reached for the papers he was handing her. He honestly didn't know why she could be so nervous.

_I guess I just have to read into her some more..._

He noticed that she hadn't ordered any food, when everyone else did. She just sat there at the end of the table studying over the lyric sheets.

After about 10 more minutes, we got a call from Hunter saying that it was time for the show to start, so we all got ready to leave. Dean threw the tip on the table for the waitress and we all began to get on the bus.

Roman lingered behind once more as the woman in front of him was reading the sheets. Before she could step onto the bus, he blocked her path.

He saw her avoiding his eyes again, he saw her whole body tense up

"No, everything's fine", he reassured her "I just noticed that you didn't order any food back there"

She ran a hand through her hair

"Um..I'm...not very hungry", she replied as she looked away

_She's not a good liar_

But Roman decided to go along with her little lie

"Oh, okay", he shrugged as he walked past her, getting on the bus

_**Roxy's POV.**_

By the time we had gotten back to the building, it was packed. Like there were people lined up for blocks. It appeared that this was a home crowd.

She had soon figured out that everyone was from Florida, along with herself, so whenever the band would come back here, it was a really huge thing.

They'd managed to make it backstage without being seen, and everyone was now either, drinking water or tuning their instruments.

As soon as they'd made it backstage, Roxy had been pulled aside to get her hair and makeup done quickly.

After all of that, she had been rushed into wardrobe, to pick out what she wanted to wear and she'd done that quickly also.

Then she was rushed to join the band again

_This is all going to fast for me_

She could hear Hunter riling up the crowd and then the lights went out. She couldn't see but she heard Hunter come up to them

"Good luck guys", he whispered before walking away

Roxy knew that she couldn't mess up now. She had everyone depending on her..especially the guys

_All or Nothing..._

The show had gone surprisingly good. The crowd didn't recognize her so it was a little slow at the beginning. But they soon warmed up to her and everything took off all at once.

They had decided that they wouldn't play any of the new songs, so that the fans could get to know Roxy. They already knew the old songs, so they thought it'd be easy for them to get used to Roxy.

Now they all sat backstage, drinking refreshments, and relaxing after yet another thrilling show.

* * *

_**Roman's POV.**_

We all sat around, doing basically nothing. Just resting before we had to get back on the bus, and head to the next city. The quietness of the room, began to become a little too much for me, so my eyes found themselves wondering around the room.

The rest of our other crew members sat around in a circle, talking about the show and some things that they'd be trying next time.

Dean, sat on one end of the leather couch, staring off into nowhere, with his usual smirk on his face.

Seth, was on his phone, probably on twitter or something. He loved getting on there and leading some of our female fans on, making them believe that he really cared about them, he doesn't...

If you ask me...I'd say it was sick shit but..it's not my business

Unconsciously, I found myself staring at the beautiful bombshell. She sat on the other side of the room, by herself. She was fiddling with her fingers, very deep in thought.

I didn't realize it at first, but soon I found myself standing in front of her.

Her head slowly raised up and we locked eyes

I'm not gonna lie, I did feel something but me being me, I shook it off

I cleared my throat and looked away from her

"Can I uh..sit?"

She looked at me for a moment, before giving me a soft smile

"Free Country..."

I sat down beside her and looked down at the floor

The elephant in the room was going crazy at this point.

"You did good out there tonight..."

Her head turned towards me

"Thanks, you-you did good too"

I chuckled at her nervousness.

"Well thank you, love.."

I saw her blush and run a hand through her hair

Hunter picked that moment to come back. He came in the room with a huge smile on his face.

"That was amazing as always guys", he said clapping "Great show"

We took that as our cue to head to the bus. Everyone began getting their things together and walked out of the room

Me, however, for some reason I decided to stay back and wait for Roxy.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder as I watched Hunter walk up to her.

"Roxy, my darling, you were astonishing", he complimented and I saw the first real smile come across her face

"Keep it up, sweetheart"

Hunter walked away, immediately putting his phone up to his ear.

Roxy had finished getting her stuff and I realized that she was looking at me

"Ladies first"

She smiled at me once more before walking out

I shook my head, chuckling as I followed her

* * *

**How was that guys? Nothing **_**major**_** happened here, but I swear I'll try better next time! Enjoy!**


End file.
